We will study 6 IDDM patients with documented hypoglycemia unawareness who underwent successful reversal of their unaware state through avoidance of hypoglycemia in 1993. The patients have had no further contact with us since 1993, and are thus ideal subjects for assessing the durability or recovery from hypoglycemia unawareness. The stepped hypoglycemic clamp technique will be utilized.